


Flowerfell

by Patience_soul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), F/M, SansxFrisk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patience_soul/pseuds/Patience_soul
Summary: Frisk is tired of people, humans that only act for themselves, so she goes up to the mountain that she thought would surely kill her. She falls down Mount Ebott and is disappointed to wake up again, but it's not as bad as she first thought. Almost instantly she makes a new friend who always stays by her side. She goes through the underground and makes new friends, maybe even something more. But can she reach the surface before flowers take over her body or will it be too late for her?





	1. Your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I'm publishing and my anxiety is through the roof. I understand this won't get a lot of attention because it's a pretty common A.U. but hey, idc about that crap. I am planning to write more stuff, probably some undertale stories. I have no idea what yet though so any ideas would be helpful ^-^ anyway, if you're reading this, thank you very much and I hope you enjoy.

She took a deep breath and muttered a curse, her entire body hurt, which meant she was alive, her attempt at suicide had failed. She stood and looked around, she had figured that falling down a mountain would kill her, or at least break some bones, but instead all she got was what felt like a massive bruise covering her back. Looking down she saw a bed of golden buttercups, though it was still hard to believe that they had cushined her fall enough to have prevent her death.

She examined the rocks, bright red in stark contrast to green vines that clung to them, she sighed, like so many other places on this Earth this place was abandoned, though she couldn't guess by who, she knew well that miners hadn't been down here in nearly a century, but even they wouldn't have made the effort to actually build something down here, let alone so deep. Shaking her head she left the room and moved on to the next, wanting to quickly get out of this mountain and try to kill herself again, hopefully with a more effective method.

"H-hey!" a voice came from below her as she walked across, she looked down to see another buttercup, but this one was not like the others, he had a face and judging from his petals he had been attacked because of the holes and burn marks he had, Frisk ran a hand down the back of her head to check for any bumps.

"I think I might've hit my head a bit too hard back there..." she said glancing back at the last room where light shone on the buttercups she had fallen on, noticing it was strange that none of them seemed to be damaged in the slightest.

"Hit your head? N-no! I'm real and if you take another step I'll kill you!" the buttercup screamed, the girl turned back to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask why?" she said calmly, the flower seemed to blush, or at least, that's what she thought the red on what appeared to be his cheeks meant, it might've been out of anger though.

"Because down here it's kill or be killed" he answered, she nodded.

"So, not because you want to?" she continued, his eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he shook his head.

"No, not because I want to, why would I-"

"Then don't"

Silence between the two grew, neither of them knowing what to say, the girl not really caring if they talked, being more interested in the music that seemed to play as they did so.

"H-hey um... it's a kill or be killed world down here" he suddenly said "so... what if I taught you how monsters fight? Just so you're uh... prepared"

Frisk smiled and shrugged "sure, I guess it couldn't be too bad"

The next thing she knew a little red heart flew from her chest in front of her, she stared at it until the buttercup cleared his throat "that is your soul, the very cumulation of your being-"

"'Cumulation of my being'? What's that mean?" she questioned, the flower sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Basically if that heart breaks then you die, it's the thing keeping you alive, but since you're human, if you die and it's still in tact it'll stick around" he said, the girl nodded.

"So... it's like a part of me?" she asked.

"No, the whole explanation was just to see how you'd react" he said sarcastically, Frisk blushed and giggled.

"Good because I don't remember any of it" she lied, he opened his mouth to say something but paused and closed it again.

"I still don't know your name" he said, she crouched down so she could see him better below her soul and extended her hand to him, forgetting for a moment that he didn't have hands.

"You're right, I'm Frisk, what's your name?"

Moments later the fact that he was a flower didn't seem to matter anymore as vines surrounded her hand and they shook "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower, and it's a pleasure to finally know your name"

"Same to you, but if I'm not mistaken you're still supposed to teach me how to fight" she pointed out, he nodded and she stood again as little white seed-shaped bullets formed above her soul.

"Alright Frisk, see those seed thingies? Those are my bullets, every monster will have bullets specialised to them, like a skeleton monster would have bones for their bullets, they have patterns and it's your job to avoid as many as you can, are you ready?"

Frisk gave a trembling thumbs up and the bullets went flying towards her, she gave a squeak as her soul moved to dodge them and Flowey laughed, distracting her, one of the bullets hit the center of her soul and she winced, feeling like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"What was that? You sounded like a mouse"

"That was the sound I make when I have bullets flying towards me buttercup" she said as she hugged herself.

"Well, let's just try not to make that sound every time you fight a monster, okay?" he said, still laughing at the strange sound, Frisk shrugged.

"No promises"

Flowey suddenly stopped laughing and for a moment Frisk thought it was because of her response, she couldn't have messed up so badly with their banter... right? Then just as suddenly he fell into the ground as a fireball scorched the grass where he had just been, Frisk looked up and was surprised to see a large goat-looking lady with a black dress, the ends cut and charred from what Frisk guessed was her own magic.

The goat lady held a ball of fire in her palm and Frisk was amazed that she wasn't getting burned by it, she closed her hand and extinguished the flame "he got away again" she muttered to herself, glaring at the spot her friend stood a moment ago before looking at Frisk, her scowl turning into a motherly smile "what a terrible creature, speaking to such a poor, manipulative youth" she said, coming further into the room, Frisk took an involuntary step back and the lady chuckled.

"Don't be afraid of me, my child. I am Toriel, Guardian of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You're the first human to fall down here in awhile, follow me, I'll lead you through the catacombs" the lady said as Frisk's soul went back inside her chest "this way" she said, leaving the room.

Frisk, after debating on whether or not to trust her, followed to a room with two sets of stairs, Toriel waited by the door for her. She looked around, besides the stairs there were a few other things, a lot of bright red leaves in between the two staircases, and a small yellow, star like light that caught Frisk's eye, she reached out and touched it and something inside her changed and her stomach instantly felt better. She looked up at Toriel who now seemed bored and took a deep breath.

"E-excuse me, Toriel?" she asked, shaking slightly, the goat woman looked down at her, she swallowed and tried her best not to fidget "do you know what this is?" she asked, gesturing to the light, Toriel looked at her as if she were crazy.

"My child, there is nothing there" she replied,Frisk looked at it again but decided to drop the subject and followed Toriel to the next room, the large goat woman smiled and motioned to six buttons staggered on the floor and a switch "welcome small one, allow me to teach you the ways of the ruins" she said.

Frisk watched, somewhat amazed as she pressed four of the six buttons and pulled down the switch, a large door keeping them from the next room fell with a heavy thud, Toriel turned to Frisk again "the ruins are full of traps, ancient fusions of diversions and door keys designed to keep the weak from moving from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them" she said and went to the next room, Frisk glanced around, the room was pretty empty besides the buttons and a sign beside the door.

Frisk stepped off of the path and went to read it, outloud she read "brave ones, foolish ones, both not walk the middle road"

"The path to one room is the answer to the next" said a familiar voice, she turned and saw Flowey, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad to see you again Flowey, for a second I thought you just buried yourself for an easy funeral" she said, crouching down to the flower who scoffed in reply.

"Like I'd ever make things easy for you" he shot, she smiled and shrugged.

"Just hoping I guess, now what was it you were saying about the riddle?"

"Do you see the highlighted path Frisk?" he asked, gesturing towards a path that was a lighter red than the rest of the room with his head, she nodded "well these are all over the ruins, they're sort of a guide to the next puzzle"

Frisk got up and checked the next room, then when back to Flowey "I don't think this is a guide to the next room" she stated, he rolled his eyes.

"Well this one isn't, but most of them are, the next one is the switch puzzle, you complete it by pressing the first and second switch, the third one makes part of the ground disappear and you'd fall into a pit of spikes so don't press that one unless you want a very painful death"

She went into the next room and Toriel was already waiting by the spikes at the door "for this puzzle you must trigger several switches" she explained simply, Frisk pulled the first switch then crossed the bridge and pressed a second one, she could hardly get a sound out before the ground beneath her gave way and she fell, a spike going through her chest.

She closed her eyes, feeling as blood dripped from the holes in her body, it was a stupid mistake, one that cost her her life. The pain slowly faded and Frisk assumed she was finally dead, she opened her eyes to see the earth one last time but was back to a few rooms earlier, she looked up at Toriel, shocked and horrified but somewhat pleased at the same time, she could try again, she had a second chance.

She took a deep breath and muttered a curse, her entire body hurt, which meant she was alive, her attempt at suicide had failed. She stood and looked around, she had figured that falling down a mountain would kill her, or at least break some bones. Instead all she got was what felt like a massive bruise covering her back. Looking down she saw a bed of golden buttercups, though it was still hard to believe that they had cushioned her fall enough to have prevent her death.

She examined the rocks, bright red in stark contrast to green vines that clung to them, she sighed, like so many other places on this Earth this place was abandoned. Though she couldn't guess by who, she knew well that miners hadn't been down here in nearly a century. But even they wouldn't have made the effort to actually build something down here, let alone so deep. Shaking her head she left the room and moved on to the next, wanting to quickly get out of this mountain and try to kill herself again, hopefully with a more effective method.

"H-hey!" a voice came from below her as she walked across, she looked down to see another buttercup, but this one was not like the others. He had a face and judging from his petals he had been attacked because of the holes and burn marks he had. Frisk ran a hand down the back of her head to check for any bumps.

"I think I might've hit my head a bit too hard back there..." she said glancing back at the last room where light shone on the buttercups she had fallen on, noticing it was strange that none of them seemed to be damaged in the slightest.

"Hit your head? N-no! I'm real and if you take another step I'll kill you!" the buttercup screamed, the girl turned back to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I ask why?" she said calmly, the flower seemed to blush, or at least, that's what she thought the red on what appeared to be his cheeks meant. It might've been out of anger though.

"Because down here it's kill or be killed" he answered, she nodded.

"So, not because you want to?" she continued, his eyes widened in surprise for a moment before he shook his head.

"No, not because I want to, why would I-"

"Then don't"

Silence between the two grew, neither of them knowing what to say, the girl not really caring if they talked, being more interested in the music that seemed to play as they did so.

"H-hey um... it's a kill or be killed world down here" he suddenly said "so... what if I taught you how monsters fight? Just so you're uh... prepared"

Frisk smiled and shrugged "sure, I guess it couldn't be too bad"

The next thing she knew a little red heart flew from her chest in front of her, she stared at it until the buttercup cleared his throat "that is your soul, the very cumulation of your being-"

"'Cumulation of my being'? What's that mean?" she questioned, the flower sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Basically if that heart breaks then you die, it's the thing keeping you alive, but since you're human, if you die and it's still in tact it'll stick around" he said, the girl nodded.

"So... it's like a part of me?" she asked.

"No, the whole explanation was just to see how you'd react" he said sarcastically, Frisk blushed and giggled.

"Good because I don't remember any of it" she lied, he opened his mouth to say something but paused and closed it again.

"I still don't know your name" he said, she crouched down so she could see him better below her soul and extended her hand to him, forgetting for a moment that he didn't have hands.

"You're right, I'm Frisk, what's your name?"

Moments later the fact that he was a flower didn't seem to matter anymore as vines surrounded her hand and they shook "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower, and it's a pleasure to finally know your name"

"Same to you, but if I'm not mistaken you're still supposed to teach me how to fight" she pointed out, he nodded and she stood again as little white seed-shaped bullets formed above her soul.

"Alright Frisk, see those seed thingies? Those are my bullets, every monster will have bullets specialized to them, like a skeleton monster would have bones for their bullets. They have patterns and it's your job to avoid as many as you can, are you ready?"

Frisk gave a trembling thumbs up and the bullets went flying towards her, she gave a squeak as her soul moved to dodge them and Flowey laughed, distracting her. One of the bullets hit the center of her soul and she winced, feeling like she had just been punched in the stomach.

"What was that? You sounded like a mouse"

"That was the sound I make when I have bullets flying towards me buttercup" she said as she hugged herself.

"Well, let's just try not to make that sound every time you fight a monster, okay?" he said, still laughing at the strange sound, Frisk shrugged.

"No promises"

Flowey suddenly stopped laughing and for a moment Frisk thought it was because of her response, she couldn't have messed up so badly with their banter... right? Then just as suddenly he fell into the ground as a fireball scorched the grass where he had just been. Frisk looked up and was surprised to see a large goat-looking lady with a black dress, the ends cut and charred from what Frisk guessed was her own magic.

The goat lady held a ball of fire in her palm and Frisk was amazed that she wasn't getting burned by it, she closed her hand and extinguished the flame "he got away again" she muttered to herself, glaring at the spot her friend stood a moment ago before looking at Frisk, her scowl turning into a motherly smile "what a terrible creature, speaking to such a poor, manipulative youth" she said, coming further into the room. Frisk took an involuntary step back and the lady chuckled.

"Don't be afraid of me, my child. I am Toriel, Guardian of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You're the first human to fall down here in awhile, follow me, I'll lead you through the catacombs" the lady said as Frisk's soul went back inside her chest "this way" she said, leaving the room.

Frisk, after debating on whether or not to trust her, followed to a room with two sets of stairs, Toriel waited by the door for her. She looked around, besides the stairs there were a few other things, a lot of bright red leaves in between the two staircases, and a small yellow, star like light that caught Frisk's eye. She reached out and touched it and something inside her changed and her stomach instantly felt better. She looked up at Toriel who now seemed bored and took a deep breath.

"E-excuse me, Toriel?" she asked, shaking slightly, the goat woman looked down at her, she swallowed and tried her best not to fidget "do you know what this is?" she asked, gesturing to the light, Toriel looked at her as if she were crazy.

"My child, there is nothing there" she replied, Frisk looked at it again but decided to drop the subject and followed Toriel to the next room, the large goat woman smiled and motioned to six buttons staggered on the floor and a switch "welcome small one, allow me to teach you the ways of the ruins" she said.

Frisk watched, somewhat amazed as she pressed four of the six buttons and pulled down the switch, a large door keeping them from the next room fell with a heavy thud. Toriel turned to Frisk again "the ruins are full of traps, ancient fusions of diversions and door keys designed to keep the weak from moving from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them" she said and went to the next room. Frisk glanced around, the room was pretty empty besides the buttons and a sign beside the door.

Frisk stepped off of the path and went to read it, outloud she read "brave ones, foolish ones, both not walk the middle road"

"The path to one room is the answer to the next" said a familiar voice, she turned and saw Flowey, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad to see you again Flowey, for a second I thought you just buried yourself for an easy funeral" she said, crouching down to the flower who scoffed in reply.

"Like I'd ever make things easy for you" he shot, she smiled and shrugged.

"Just hoping I guess, now what was it you were saying about the riddle?"

"Do you see the highlighted path Frisk?" he asked, gesturing towards a path that was a lighter red than the rest of the room with his head, she nodded "well these are all over the ruins, they're sort of a guide to the next puzzle"

Frisk got up and checked the next room, then when back to Flowey "I don't think this is a guide to the next room" she stated, he rolled his eyes.

"Well this one isn't, but most of them are, the next one is the switch puzzle, you complete it by pressing the first and second switch, the third one makes part of the ground disappear and you'd fall into a pit of spikes so don't press that one unless you want a very painful death"

She went into the next room and Toriel was already waiting by the spikes at the door "for this puzzle you must trigger several switches" she explained simply, Frisk pulled the first switch then crossed the bridge and pressed a second one. She could hardly get a sound out before the ground beneath her gave way and she fell, a spike going through her chest.

She closed her eyes, feeling as blood dripped from the holes in her body, it was a stupid mistake, one that cost her her life. The pain slowly faded and Frisk assumed she was finally dead, she opened her eyes to see the earth one last time but was back to a few rooms earlier. She looked up at Toriel, shocked and horrified but somewhat pleased at the same time. She could try again, she had a second chance.


	2. Buttercups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot I wrote this chapter and I didn't publish it, whoops. I'm finally publishing it now though and I think it's pretty good, having some regrets but pushing on anyway. I feel like I should have started with something more orignial for my first story but I guess this'll have to do for now. I'm also thinking about Frisk's character... ugh, idk, I'll figure all that crap out later, anyway, enjoy and I'll try to write the next chapter soon.

"My child?" Toriel asked, Frisk looked up and offered a smile to show her she was paying attention "when did you get the buttercup?"

She looked at the goat lady curiously, was Flowey with them? If he was then why wasn't he being attacked? "What do you mean?" Frisk asked, unable to find answers by herself by frantically glancing around the room to see if he was there. Toriel finally reached up and touched the area of her face closest to her ear and Frisk mirrored the movement, gasping when she felt the petals of a buttercup against her fingertips. She didn't know what to say, but she knew she couldn't tell Toriel that she had no idea what was going on, if she hadn't given that away already with her reaction.

"I was wondering when I was going to grow one of these!" she lied, feigning excitement and hoping that Toriel was buying her act "I was waiting forever and now it's finally happened"

"You... want flowers growing on your face?" she asked skeptically, Frisk thought about telling her the truth, she had no idea why she had flowers blooming on her face but she had to stay strong.

"Yeah, it's sort of a family thing, I've been wanting to have buttercups since I was a little kid, and now I've finally got them!" she said with fake enthusiasm as she walked up the stairs and joined Toriel.

"I suppose if you are meant to have them then it isn't so odd, I had no idea humans grew flowers on their faces though"

Frisk shrugged "it only started a few years ago, and even then not everyone can grow them, I got lucky" she lied, Toriel nodded and they went to the next room.

Things played out how they did before and when she finally reached the room where she met Flowey she waited anxiously. He popped up from the ground, shaking dirt from his head and for a moment she was reminded of a wet dog. She instantly kneeled down to her plant friend.

"Flowey, something happened" she said, her voice trembling slightly, he looked up at her with interest mixed mildly with anger.

"You died? Seriously Frisk? I thought told you to hit the first and second switch?" he asked, Frisk blushed with embarrassment before finding an anger of her own.

"Hey! How did you know about that?!" she demanded, Flowey rolled his eyes as if it should've been obvious, but Frisk had no idea how he could possibly know about her death, she was alive now at least.

"Because before you came, I've done the same thing, I wasn't always so good at dodging Toriel" he looked away almost shyly as Frisk stared at him. Starting to feel sympathy for him, imagining how many times he had to die before he got so good at leaving at just the right moment, but even now his petals were in terrible condition.

"Flowey I... I had no idea, I'm so sorry" she said, he shook his head.

"There's no need to be sorry Frisk but um... I guess since you can reset now I should tell you, huh?" he said, she nodded and he sighed, finally looking her in the eye again "you touched a save point right?"

She thought for a moment, the only rational answer was that the star thing was the save point since that's where she appeared after she had died "yeah, I did, I didn't know what it did though"

"Touching random things that can kill you in a place you don't know, that's really smart" he said, smiling again, Frisk smiled too.

"Don't judge me, it was a glowing star, who wouldn't touch it?"

Flowey shook his head as if erasing his brain of the ridiculous conversation and going back to what was important "when you touched it, you saved, like in a video game. When you die you go back to your save point and everything happens over again but..." he stared at the buttercup on her face "...it seems humans are affected differently than monsters because that never happened to me"

The traced a finger over the blossom feeling the roots shift slightly underneath her skin "so that's not why you're a flower?" she asked jokingly, Flowey began to rant on how he had always been a flower and the dying didn't change any of that, Frisk was barely listening though.

"You done?" she asked when he had finally stopped talking, he nodded and she stood "I'm going to do the puzzle again, and hopefully this time I'll get it right.

She walked into the next room, hardly paying attention as Toriel spoke and she pressed the two buttons, there was another thud and the spikes by the door had fallen, making a path for them to actually go through "wonderful, I'm proud of you small one. Let us move on" she said leaving the room to move on.

Flowey sprouted from the ground again "you didn't die this time, congratulations" he said, she felt the buttercup on her face again.

"Mhm" she replied simply, Flowey looked up at her sadly.

"Frisk, are you going to be alright?" he asked, she looked at him and trid to blink away the surprise, it was strange hearing someone ask that question since it's one she hadn't heard often.

She smiled and nodded "of course I will be, I can come back from the dead" she said, hoping she sounded as cheerful as she had meant to.

"Right... well Toriel is waiting for you, I'll see you up ahead" he said and popped into the ground.

She walked into the next room and again Toriel was standing by the door, a Dummy about her size wavered on a mat, looking as if it could fall over at any second. "As a human living in the underground, monsters may try to attack you, you must be prepared for this situation" Toriel said as Frisk walked up "the process is simple, when you encounter a monster you will enter a fight, while you are in a fight you must strike your opponent to show them you are superior, if the conflict is not solved by then I will come and resolve it"

Her soul left her body again and Frisk noticed a flower blooming on it as well, Toriel didn't mention it and simply continued talking "try fighting this dummy"

Frisk stared at the dummy and it seemed to stare back, this was just practice, even so Frisk didn't want to fight anyone. She looked at her feet, what she was about to do was going to be completely stupid but if they dummy was for practice...

"Uh... how are you today Mr. Dummy?" she asked, the dummy wavered in response. Her soul went back into her chest and she looked at Toriel.

"My child, it is a dummy, nothing more, you can not hurt it for it cannot feel, you cannot kill it because it is not living" Toriel explained, Frisk glanced at the dummy who was still moving slightly even though nothing was touching it, the wind wasn't even blowing.

"You're probably right but... Toriel, if this is just for practice why would I waste my energy fighting it?" she said, settling for the first thing that came to mind. Toriel was still somewhat scowling but it seemed to be eased after she said that.

"Very well, let us continue" she said and left, Frisk checked around for Flowey, knowing he probably wouldn't appear again so soon but being cautious, after seeing no one was in the room besides herself she followed Toriel who was waiting patiently in front of her "there is another trap in this room, I wonder if you can get past it"

Toriel then walked off, quicker than Frisk could keep up with, she looked into the next room and saw the floor covered in spikes, her eyes widened at the sight. She peered over the sea of metal and saw Toriel already by the door. Frisk couldn't help but think that this was a strange way to test her puzzle solving skills.

She traced her way through the room, paying attention to the highlighted trail and trying to match it step by step before moving onto the next room. She sighed, standing on a not-so-stable bridge that felt like it would collapse at any given moment, she took her first step and the spikes slowly sank into the floor.

She nodded, as long as this was how she knew the spikes wouldn't kill her she would be fine for now, but still, she made her way cautiously across the spikes, moving slowly to see if and when the spikes sank. When she made it to the other side Toriel beamed at her and went to the next room and Frisk followed.

"You have done excellently thus far my child, however I have something to ask of you." she said turning to Frisk for a moment "I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourself"

With that she ran ahead, Frisk was somewhat frightened. The previous room was a puzzle so the only path she could follow was this one, but something put her on edge, even if she couldn't explain what. However, she did what Toriel instructed and went to the end of the room, following the path the whole way, she was about to go to the next room when Toriel came out from behind a pillar.

"Greetings my child, do not worry I have not left you, I was behind this pillar the whole time, thank you for trusting me" she said and seemed genuinely pleased that Frisk had placed trust in her, Frisk sighed, letting some of the tension leave her body "However, there is an important reason for this, to test your bravery. I must attend to some business and I would like you to stay here, it is dangerous to explore by yourself"

Frisk opened her mouth to object but Toriel was already answering her questions "I would trust you normally because of the way you solved the puzzles, however you're reluctance to fight the dummy is worrisome. I do not trust you to defend yourself against other monsters, it is simply much too dangerous" Toriel said.

Frisk stood there and sighed, there really no way she could argue about why she didn't fight the dummy if her last argument didn't even faze Toriel in the slightest. Despite herself Frisk sat down against the pillar and Toriel smiled sweetly "thank you my child, I will be back in a moment's time, if you need anything give me a call on this cell phone" she said while handing Frisk an old flip phone.

Toriel left and Frisk opened the phone, the screen saver was blank and Frisk vaguely wondered if it was because of preference, or simple convenience. Either way she fiddled with the small keys of the phone until the screen saver was changed to a strange but cool looking symbol she had found on something called the 'undernet'.

"Frisk, why are you sitting down?" Flowey asked, popping up from the ground again, she looked up at him and put her new phone away.

"Toriel said going on was dangerous to go on ahead so I was waiting for you" she explained, the Flower shifted and blushed lightly.

"You know I can just come out of the ground when you need help right?" he said, trying his best to sound bored, Frisk, fought a smile with little success.

"Well, I was actually thinking of something else" she said, the flower looked at her curiously and she beamed "I was thinking, instead of popping out of the ground every time since your petals are pretty torn up-"

"It's all because of Toriel!" he said loudly, she giggled and nodded.

"I know, but it still must hurt whenever you come up, doesn't it?" she asked, he averted his gaze and mumbled a yes, beginning to explain how it was not his fault "I thought as much, so what if instead of coming up from the ground every time you just hang on to me?" she asked, he suddenly stopped speaking and looked up at her, shocked.

"Are you serious?! Frisk you already have a buttercup growing on you! What if something else happens?!" he demanded, she shrugged and bit the inside of her cheek.

"We'll find something out"

"Frisk, I really don't appreciate how reckless you're being, this is the underground, there are some terrible monsters down here and you're walking through here like everything's going to be okay"

She stood, brushing off her shorts and kneeling again to be closer to Flowey "do you want to know why I'm acting the way I am?" she asked, Flowey didn't respond but stared intently at the wall "because I know everything is going to be alright, I have you with me after all."


	3. Behind the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long, between writer's block, finals and everything else going on in my life at the moment I haven't had much time or energy to write. I'm doing something new here though and I'm kinda wondering if it was a good idea or not. Instead of focusing on our lovely Frisk, we're focusing on Sans. I really hope this wasn't a mistake and that I didn't mess up with the story, but if it is, again, I'm sorry. I'm still new to this and might mess up a few times before actually making something decent. Thanks for sticking with me and as always, I hope you like it.

“she’s late” Sans muttered as he reached up and knocked again on the large red door separating Snowdin from the Ruins. Even through the weed’s excessive resets within the past hour he could tell that. “the boss’ll kill me if i’m not back by the time he checks on me.”

He sighed, about to give up and go back to his post when he heard footsteps and someone breathing heavily, she was finally there.

Sans reached up and knocked on the door as he heard her sit down against the door “I apologize my friend, I was baking a pie and almost completely forgot to come down here” she said, he didn’t reply but knocked on the door again.

“Who is there?”

“justin”

“Justin who?” she asked as he threw away a large stick with his magic, watching it land a few feet away in a field of otherwise undisturbed snow.

“justin case you were wondering, you’re almost an hour late old lady” he answered, she laughed at his pun, a sound he loved hearing. Mainly because his older brother and other monsters hardly ever did so.

“Yes yes, I understand, and I do apologize but I was baking a pie” she tried to explain again, he shrugged and shifted so his tailbone wasn’t freezing.

“i ain’t too worried about it. you’re baking snail pie tonight, right?” he asked, it took her a moment to respond.

“Not exactly, it would have been but I changed my mind last minute and now I’ve made a butterscotch cinnamon pie” she said, Sans felt his sockets narrow.

“what’s with the sudden change of heart?” he asked, she sighed and didn’t speak for a while.

“Sans… can you…. Can you promise me something?” she asked, Sans hated whenever someone asked him to promise something. He was even angry when his brother did so because he just didn’t see the point in it.

Promises were for the weak.

However, she was already continuing her request “Sans, will you promise me that if a human ever comes through this door that you will protect them?”

Sans wanted to curse her out, to tell her every reason why that was a stupid idea. Not only would Asgore have him killed but with one last soul they could finally go to the surface and avenge the young prince by killing the awful creatures above them. Surprisingly he found the will to hold back the chain of insults he had already planned.

“nope, lady you know better than anyone that it’s kill or be killed, the only person i’d even think about protecting is my boss and myself. you should know how important that is, after all you are-”

He was interrupted by the lady crying on the other side of the door, he sighed. The lady on the other side of the door, the former queen of the underground. She was one of the strongest monsters he knew, but she was crying.

“I… I understand, I would not expect any less from a monster as strong as yourself” she said sniffling, he felt a ping in his soul “you were right my friend. Down here it does not do anyone any good to be weak but I am afraid, without guidance, this child will not make it through the ruins, let alone snowdin. We both know how many royal guards are there, she would not make it a day”

“welp, y’know what they say lady, survival of the fittest” Sans said, lifting himself up with his blue magic “if she is really ‘s weak as you say then she’d wanna stay with you, just give her a good scare and she’ll be fine”

She sniffed again and he could tell she was done crying “thank you for the advice Sans”

“no problem tori, anything for the queen” he told her, she laughed weakly.

“You are such a jerk” she replied, he smirked and shrugged.

“one you’ll see to-marrow” he said with a wink, she laughed.

“Aw, leaving already Sans?” she asked, he shrugged again.

“not my fault you took so long lady” he said before teleporting to his post just in time to see Papyrus coming.

“BROTHER, DOGGO IS SMOKING DOG TREATS AGAIN, HIS STATION IS A MESS” he said, Sans put his head on the wood of his station, forming a pillow with his arms.

“you could just tell undyne, she’d put him in his place” he said, Papyrus winced at the name and scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“SANS, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME?!” he asked, although Sans already knew that it wasn’t a question he was supposed to answer.

“a few” he replied anyway, his brother glared at him and Sans smiled “sorry boss, sometimes i forget that you hate ‘er, you can’t really blame me can you?”

Papyrus’ expression softened slightly and he looked towards the ground, Sans had to admit, Papyrus was trying really hard these past few weeks to control his anger.

“FINE, JUST DO NOT LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN! YOU KNOW VERY WELL SHE DOESN’T DESERVE HER PLACE IN THE ROYAL GUARD! AND I COULD MAKE DOGGO CLEAN UP HIS STATION BUT I…” he trailed off, as strong as Papyrus was he still had a hard time punishing those on “their side”.

“fine, i’ll take care of it later boss” he said, stretching, Papyrus seemed to relax a bit and nodded.

“THANK YOU, AND DO NOT BE LATE FOR DINNER TONIGHT SANS! YOUR ATTENDANCE RECORD IS ATROCIOUS” he scolded, Sans shrugged.

“whatever you say boss”


End file.
